


One direction sick fick

by Claricepayne



Category: One Direction
Genre: Bullies, Fluffy, M/M, sickfics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:43:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5867983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claricepayne/pseuds/Claricepayne





	1. Warrior

1,230 words

xx

Niall's point of view

There is this quote 'sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me'.

It's all lies, you see since I was 5, I was bullied even in high school and even now but we class that as hate.

The boys don't know that I was bullied. They don't know a lot of things because I don't have the courage to tell them just yet but I will do soon.

"Ni-bear, you ok" Liam asked me as I looked up from my laptop (oh yeah I was just looking at my feed on twitter, which is full of hate) 

"Yea Li, why" I asked as Liam sat down by me and looked at what I was doing

"well your crying but now I know why" Liam explained as he grabbed his laptop of me and placed it on the floor before pulling me on to his lap as I realised that I was indeed crying 

"Baby you know it's all a lie, your amazing" Liam told me which made me disagree 

"No, I'm not plus I'm use to it" I admitted which made Liam frown

"What, that's not possible" Liam spoke 

"Oh but it is" I spoke before adding

"Actually I need to tell you and the others something" Liam looked confused but shouted the others down, which only took 1 minute 

"Hey Ni and Li" Harry spoke as he walked in before stopping

"What's wrong Ni, why you crying" Harry worriedly asked

"Yea just sit down, I have something to tell you" I told him as Louis came in and did what I said

"What's this all about then Ni" Louis asked 

"Well there is somethings I haven't told you because I've been too scared but I thought since Li found me looking at hate on twitter, I couldn't keep it in anymore" I told them as they looked worried 

"what was you-" Louis started talking before Liam cutted him off

"Let him explain and then ask him after" Liam told him before nodding at me to carry on

"Well when I was 5, I was bullied for my accent or my teeth and so on but it became worse in high school when my 'friend' told everyone that I was gay, that was it more words came out, people started physically hurting me, my mum didn't find out until I was 16, before I auditioned for x-factor, when my bullies had left me battered right near my house, that was it then my mum home-schooled me, my bullies were arrested for a year, then my brother's friends might of accidently beat them up when they were out of prision, but what no one knew was I was drowing in my own deadly thoughts, wishing I was dead because I couldn't see the reason to live, which I sometimes still get know, I used to self harm and still have the scars now, that's why I never get dress in front of you guys and it wasn't until I was 17, a year after we was put into the band, I showed my mum my cuts, which she cried at but helped me get help, which is why I was always secretive for a year and I lied about going out with friends, that's why I'm so use to hate on twitter now and I know I shouldn't look at hate but it's hard sometimes and I'm still recovering but it has become more easier because I keep a hidden notebook full of songs that I've done about bullying and suicidal thoughts" I explained as the tears ran down not just mine but there's as well 

"Baby, why didn't you tell us" Liam asked as they all stood up and hugged me 

"Don't ever think like that baby, we love you so much" Louis cried

"It's not easy Lou when it's on your mind twenty-four seven" I admitted

"If you ever feel like that, come talk to us baby, we will always be here for you, no matter what, Promise" Harry told me as Liam and Louis nodded in agreement 

"I promise" I meant it when I said I promise 

"Where is this notebook then baby" Liam asked before I could answer Louis spoke up

"Just so you know baby, you don't have to feel scared to get dress in front of us because those scars are battle scars and they show you have indeed won this battle" Louis admitted which made me smile because as much as I hate to admit it, he's right

"Thanks Lou-Lou and there in my secret box" I told Liam before going up stairs and grabbing the notebook and my guitar, then coming back down into the living room, where Louis, Liam and Harry was sat on the couch waiting

"Do you want me to sing one" I questioned before adding "There is 190 songs" which made them gasp but nod

"Sing your favourite one Ni" Harry told me as I sat on the table 

"Okay this one is called Warrior" I told them before I started playing my guitar

"This is a story that I have never told

I gotta get this off my chest to let it go

I need to take back the light inside you stole

You're a criminal 

And you steal like you're a pro

 

All the pain and the truth

I wear like a battle wound

So ashamed, so confused

I was broken and bruised

 

Now I'm a warrior

Now I've got thicker skin

I'm a warrior

I'm stronger than I've ever been

And my armour, is made of steel, you can't get in

I'm a warrior

And you can never hurt me again

 

Out of the ashes, I'm burning like a fire

You can save your apologies, you're nothing but a liar

I've got shame, I've got scars

That I will never show

I'm a survivor

In more ways than you know

 

Cause all the pain and the truth

I wear like a battle wound

So ashamed, so confused

I'm not broken or bruised

 

'Cause now I'm a warrior

Now I've got thicker skin

I'm a warrior

I'm stronger than I've ever been

And my armour, is made of steel, you can't get in

I'm a warrior

And you can never hurt me

 

There's a part of me I can't get back

A little boy grew up too fast

All it took was once, I'll never be the same

Now I'm taking back my life today

Nothing left that you can say

Cause you are never gonna take the blame anyway

 

Now I'm a warrior

I've got thicker skin

I'm a warrior

I'm stronger than I've ever been

And my armour, is made of steel, you can't get in

I'm a warrior

And you can never hurt me again

 

No oh, yeah, yeah

 

You can never hurt me again" I finished as the boys started clapping while crying. again

"Ni, you really need to record this and get it into a single" Louis spoke 

"Can we sing it together though" I questioned 

"Of course baby" Liam spoke as I placed my guitar on the table before jumping on to the others cuddling them

No one's point of view

Niall's song was realised a week later and was a big hit everywhere and had received a lot of number 1's and Niall was doing much better as well.


	2. Prompts

Please send me prompts and I will start writing them as soon as I can!


End file.
